


fields of silver

by orphan_account



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: all the sad babies go to heaven, shhhhh enjoy this crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jason Dean is in Heaven; what a surprise.Jason Dean isn't alone; that's another surprise.Jason Dean is making friends; that's almost impossible to believe.





	fields of silver

**Author's Note:**

> i love heathers and spring awakening so

Jason Dean was never meant to end up in Heaven, that was a fact.

At night he'd stare blankly at the wall, wondering how fulfilling it would be to slit his own wrists instead of someone else's. How it would feel to sit under the water in his bathtub and wait until he couldn't breathe any longer. How it would feel to hold a gun to his throat and pull the trigger. Suicide was something he was always interested in, whether it be his own or someone else's. He blames his mother.

He knew that suicide was considered a sin in almost every culture, but he didn't give a shit. His life meant nothing to him and there was no one who ever cared about him. He was a horrible person and he knew it.

Maybe that's why the only time he was ever genuinely surprised was when he ended up in a large, flowery field.

His dark eyes narrowed and tried to make sense of what had happened. He had planted a bomb. Check. He had taken it from Veronica. Check. He was ready to die and so had no fear when it came to his death. Check. Instead of the fiery pits of lava he had imagined came with Hell, he was greeted with white flowers and silvery clouds dancing across the sky.

A little ways off, towards the left of the field, sat a tree with long limbs waving in the gentle breeze. A willow tree. Under it he can make out the shapes of two people. The empty space all around him - save for the tree and the other two people - scared him, so he hurried his pace and headed towards them. They space between them closed quickly. If there was one thing Jason Dean was proud of, it was his speed.

As he approached, the smaller of the two figures stood. It was a girl, no more than thirteen or fourteen, with dark brown hair that framed her face in gentle waves. Her bright blue eyes darted up to meet his and her lips curved into a wide smile. The strangest thing about her was her white dress was stained with a dull pinkish-red from her waist downwards. Jason Dean felt himself falter, but the girl didn't notice.

"Oh, look at what we have here! A new friend!" The girl cheered, dropping the daisy chain she had been working on and causing the boy sitting beside her to flinch and lower his head. The young girl only came up to his armpit. Her voice was sweet and carefree, her cheeks still holding the youthful plumpness of children. Jason Dean quickly winced when she took his hand in hers.

"What's your name?"

"Jason. Jason Dean."

The girl tipped her head, lips pursed. "That's a nice name. I'm Wendla Bergmann."

Wendla Bergmann looked down to her companion, in turn bringing Jason Dean's attention with her. The boy seemed to notice everyone's gaze, so he shifted his position awkwardly. "Moritz? Have you ever heard of a name like that?" Wendla Bergmann asked, voice still cheerful but questioning.

The boy then looked up. He was about fifteen or so. He was pale, with a mop of thick, wild curls atop his head and big brown eyes which glanced between the two nervously. The collar of his white shirt was splattered red. The markings were similar to the boy's light freckles that were peppered across the bridge of his nose.

(Jason Dean presumed the red stuff on their clothing was blood, because he had noticed his entire outfit was littered with red marks which matched his bomb).

"This is Moritz Stiefel. He's my friend." Wendla Bergmann tugged on Moritz Stiefel's jacket, and he obediently stood. Moritz Stiefel was much like his friend - thin, small and rather feminine. The boy came up to Jason Dean's shoulders.

Jason Dean acknowledged him with a slight nod. "Where am I?"

Wendla Bergmann giggled. "You're in Heaven!"

Jason Dean shrugged his shoulders a little bit and put his hands in his pockets. "I killed myself. That's a sin or something, isn't it?"

There was a hesitant pause, and the girl looked over towards Moritz Stiefel. The boy scuffed the toe of his shoe against the earth. Dust curled in the wind. Wendla Bergmann slipped one of her hands into Moritz Stiefel's. "He killed himself too."

Jason Dean looked up with a start. Sure, he had stated his own cause of death first, but Miss Wendla Bergmann was opening up so much to this guy she had just met. Moritz Stiefel seemed uncomfortable, and something stirred inside Jason Dean and he wanted to draw attention away from the quiet boy.

(God, is that what happens after death? You gain fucking humanity?)

Jason Dean nodded his head towards Wendla Bergmann. "And what about you? How did you end up here?"

Moritz Stiefel raised his head a little bit, biting his lower lip before speaking. "She and Melchi... she was going to have a baby, but they killed her instead."

So this was either some innocent way of explaining an abortion, or something had happened during childbirth. Jason Dean couldn't tell, and he didn't want to pry. Moritz Stiefel offered Jason Dean a little smile, which he returned. Wendla Bergmann looked happy. She sat back down and patted the grass on either side of her. Moritz Stiefel sat down on one side. Jason Dean shrugged and sat down on the other.

There was a hush that washed over them as the two children continued to weave their flower crowns and daisy chains, and for the first time in a long while, Jason Dean felt at peace.


End file.
